A Very Special Agant in Stallag 13
by Kommandant Hogan
Summary: When we where finishing up our mystery/suspense unit in LA, we had to write out own mystery/suspence story. This is mine. I got an A!  Please excuse the spelling. I have no spellchecker


Sarah Kubitsky, 8-4, 11/11/2010

**A 'VERY' special agent in Stallag 13**

Colonel Robert E. Hogan rolled his eyes as Kommandant Klink yelled at him. The Kommandant was mad about the fact that his underwear where hanging from the flagpole, aka the radio antenna. He was not the one who had put them there, but he knew that his men where the culprits.

"HOGAN! Are you listening to me?" Colonel Wilhelm Klink yelled as he waved his fists and yelled at the American colonel.

Hogan smirked. klink was funny when he was mad at him and his men. at least to him.

"HOGAN!" Klink yelled. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sure thing Kommandant, hanging on every word." Hogan replied, trying not to laugh.

"Mmfff!" Klink mumbled, and then stormed off.

Hogan smiled and turned around and walked over to where his men where standing.

"Hey Guvner." Newkirk greeted him.

"Newkirk." Hogan replied, smiling at his corporal. "Any word from London?" he asked, referring to the information they recieved over their radio.

"Nothing that I know of guv. I 'avnt seen Kinch lately." The English corporal replied.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the tall African-American radioman came out of the barracks and slipped Colonel Hogan a piece of blue paper.

"Thanks Kinch. What's up?" Hogan asked the Sargent.

"I just finished decodeing it. Sounds important. Something about a captured agent comeing here." Kinch replied.

"An agent?" Newkirk asked. "What side is he on?"

"Sounds like one of ours." Hogan said, haveing read the message and crumbled it up.

"Is he clear?" Newkirk asked, reffering to haveing high enough clearance to be informed of their thou they were prisoners of war, they still where underground unit 13. It was their modus operandi. They sabotouged the Nazis whenever possible, did enemy surveillance, and helped downed soldiers get back to commander was Colonel Hogan, who's code name was papa bear. There where 4 men under Hogan's command in the unit. There was Kinch, Newkirk, Carter (an American sargent that was thier explosives expert), and Lebau (Their short french chef.)

"Yeah, He's clear." Kinch said."They said that he is from NCIS, whatever that is."

"Maby it stands for Nincompoop Clueless Idiot Service." Newkirk said, causeing all three men to laugh.

Just then, A german staffcar pulled up to the Kommandant's quatrers. A Gestapho Majior got out of the car. Hogan tensed instantly. Newkirk grabbed Hogan's arm and pulled the Colonel closer to him. Hogan had been interrogated by Majior Hochetter dozens of times, and not once had Hogan made it out without nearly dieing.

Klink ran out of his office and saluted the majior. "Ah, Majior Hochetter, what I so for you?"

"SHUT UP KLINK!" Hochetter yelled.

"Yes sir. Right away right away sir. Oh, shut up. Yes sir." Klink babbled.

"KLINK!" Hochetter scremes. "I did not come here on a social call! I have a very importiant prisioner that I am placeing in your custody! He is your prisioner now."

And with that, Hochetter walked over to the back door of his staffcar. He opened it and a bloody prisioner fell out. The prisioner was handcuffed and unconsious.

"SCHULTZ!" Klink shouted."Help this prisioner to Barraks 2! That is where he will stay!"

Sargent Schultz waddled over to klink. Schultz was fairly short, at 5'9",and he weighed over 300 pounds. He was Hogan's barraks guard, and easy to get information out of and get help from. All Lebau had to do was make some apple strudle, and Shcultz was tamed.

Schultz grabbed the prisioner's hands and dragged him to his feet. He then leaned the man on his shoulder and slowly walked twords the barraks, carefully keeping the unconcious man uprignt. Hochetter slipped the key to the handcuffs in Schultz's pocket.

"Kinch, get Wilson." Hogan said as they Schultz got closer. (Wilson was the camp medic.) "Newkirk, go inside and tell carter to get a bunk ready. And get Lebau into my quarters!" Hogan ordered, knowing that the short frenchmen always fainted at the sight of blood.

As his men hurried away to carry out Hogan's orders, the officer darted over to Schultz and slipped his arm under the prisioner's arms on the side Schultz was not holding up.

"Hey Schultzie. Who is this?"Hogan asked the sargent.

Before Schultz could even open his mouth, the prisioner answered for himself.

"I'm Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, NCIS.I was captured on a mission in France. The rest is classified."the man gasped, struggeling to get his breath due to the movement. Just then, he cried out in pain.

"'s ok. Hang in there a little longer." Hogan said, trying to soothe him "Our medic is waiting in the barraks."

Then Tony looked at Hogan with a look of exsaustion and defeat. He looked like he had given up days ago and had lost all hope.

By that time, they had reached the door of Barraks 2, and the door was opened by Carter who was watching the door. Schultz let go of Tony and waved bye to Hogan and Tony. He gave Newkirk the key and left.

The second that the door closed, Newkirk quickly unlocked the handcuffs and got out of the way. Kinch carried Tony to a bed that Carter had perpared. Wilson was standing by the bed, and as soon as Kinch was done, he moved in and sat on the edge of the bunk.

"He dosn't have any dogtags." The medic remarked with a confused look on his face.

"That would be because I'm a cevellian. I am Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, NCIS. It stands for Navy Criminal Investigateing Service. My boss is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I am a federal agent, but still a cevillian." Tony said, causeing Wilson to jump and fall off the bed. Colonel Hogan just laughed.

Wilson gave Hogan a pertend dirty look as Hogan approached and helped him up. Once the medic was back on his feet, he turned back to agent Dinozzo and sighed.

"Ok. Where dose it hurt?" Wilson asked.

"Nowhere. I'm fine."Tony snapped.

Wilson sighed, rolled his eyes and smirked at Colonel Hogan. "He acts like you sir." the medic quippped with a smirk on his face.

Hogan gave the medic a real dirty look.

Wilson smiled, reached into his bag, and pulled out a seditave. He leaded over Tony and injected it into his arm. Tony was asleep within minuites.

Wilson looked up and explained. "I need him to quaperate in order to treat him, and he won't do that awake." With that he removed tony's shirt and began to treat his wounds. The only marks that he could find where infected lashes from being whiped multiple times. Wilson shook his head and sighed and shook his head. The medic put ointment on the wounds and then bandaged them. After that was done, Carter handed the medic a pair of his old pajamas. The men managed to get the unconcious special agent changed into them and get him comfortabaly arranged in the bunk with extra blankets.

"That's all that I see thats wrong, but I have the feeling that there is somthing else that is causeing agent Dinozzo pain." Wilson pulled out another saringe and injected its contents into Tony. "Penicilin to fight the infection." he explained to Hogan and exeryone watching.

Hogan nodded. "Now what?" he asked Wilson.

"We need to keep him warm and comfortable. I'll have to give him penicilin 3 times a day. Other then that, just keep him as comfortable as possible." Wilson replied.

Hogan sighed. He knew that Wilson was going to say that. He had recieved the exact same treatment from the Majior dozens of times. "Ok. We can do that, right men?" he asked.

"Sure thing guv." Newkirk replied. "We'll take care of him."

Hogan nodded and smiled. "Time to hit the sack I guss. Night guys."

About three houers later, Hogan was woken up when Lebau opened the door to his room and turned on the lights.

"Lebau! What is it?"

"Somthing is wrong with Tony mon Colonel!"

Hogan jumped off his bunk and grabbed his robe, tied it, and ran out to help his men.

** When he got out into the main room, Hogan instantly knew what was wrong. Tony was barely breathing and fighting for every breath. Tony was shakeing, his face was pale and clammy. His eyes looked up and met Hogan' simply took his hand and squeezed it. **

** Tony managed to hang onto conciousness for another 3 minuits before passing out. **

Wilson looked up, having completed his diagnosis. "Colonel. I have bad news for you."

"What?" Hogan asked, not having a good feeling.

"He has been injected with dioxin. The only cure is a thing called 'digoxin immune fab'. Without an injection of it and soon, he will die."

Hogan tensed up and then sprang out of action. "Kinch, radio london NOW. Tell them out situation. Tell them that we need the andidote NOW!" Hogan yelled.

Kinch nodded and ran over to his bunk, smacked it twice, waited for it to drop down, and then climed down thru the ladder.

About 5 minuites later, Kinch came back up. "They are going to drop the antidiote in about 2 hours."

Wilson sighed. "I hope that he can hold on that long. I'll hook him up to oxygen, but I that's all that I can do. "

Wilson had finished hooking Tony up to the oxygen mask. All of the other men went to thier bunks and sat down. Lebau, Newkirk, and Carter volunteered to go pick up the drop. Hogan oked their request and then they went down into the tunnles.

The next houer and 45 minuites passes uneventfuly with Tony unconcious but fadeing fast. With less the 30 minuites to go, Tony came to and started gasping and shakeing agian.

"Colonel! He's haveing a seiesure! He needs the antidiote NOW!" Wilson yelped.

As if on cue, the secret trap door to the tunnle opened, with Carter in the lead, and he threw the package to Wilson who checked the lable to make sure that it was the right thing, and then instantly after confirmation injected it's contents into Tony's arm.

"This is the right stuff, but it just might be too little, too late. All we can do now boys is pray." Wilson said as he administered the antidiote.

Hogan and the others quieted and gathered around the bunk, Hogan once again takeing Tony's hand in his own to comfort the agent when he woke up.

Tony moaned. He was haveing trouble breathing, but he could breath. What had happened? He didn't know what was going on, or where he was, but he could breath. The ladt thing that he remembered was being tied up in a gestaphp cell with the villain of a majior. He had beaten him as a red herring to keep anyone from finding about the poision untill it was too late. Wait! The poision! What had happened? Did the poision fail? Why was he still alive? Suddenly, he felt someone squeeze his hand. When he opened his eyes, he saw Colonel Hogan. He remembered it now! He had been brought to stallag 13 to try to get Hogan to confess to being pappa bear by the gestapho! Of all the skullduggery! "Colonel?" he asked, hopeing that it was not a dream. He had always wanted to work with his younger cousin. He knew when he was assigned to stallag 13 that he would be working with his cousin. "Are you there Rob?"

"I'm here Tony. I'm here." Hogan said with a smile.

"What happened?" Tony asked Hogan.

"We got you the antidiote. You'll be fine. Welcome to Stallag 13 Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo." Hogan said. "Welcome to our team."


End file.
